Unbreakable friendship
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: NEST and the other surviving Autobots are not happy, that Optimus did not kill Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons. This has caused the leaders of Earth, and the Autobots to exile the distraught Autobot leader. The troubled Autobot leader leaves willingly and travels away from everyone on Earth to a remote part of the planet. His travels have him find a homeless little girl, w
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only my OC Beth

Rated T

Friendship/hurt/comfort -

Fandom – Bay Verse

A/N – Follows both parts of the movie; as well as the ending in the book.

Summary- NEST and the other surviving Autobots are not happy, that Optimus did not kill Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons. This has caused the leaders of Earth, and the Autobots to exile the distraught Autobot leader. The troubled Autobot leader leaves willingly and travels away from everyone on Earth to a remote part of the planet. His travels have him find a homeless little girl, who teaches the broken Autobot leader once more to trust and care; while a friendship blossoms so strongly into an unbreakable bond of friendship.

Title – Unbreakable friendship

Chapter one

**(Chicago – Normal POV)**

Optimus watched as his brother, and the rest of the remaining Decepticons left Earth for Cybertron. Megatron had come back for him, and joined him in battling and defeating Sentinel.

"Optimus…!"

Optimus turned wearily at his name suddenly being called; he turned to find Sideswipe and the other Autobots approaching their optics registering anger.

"What did you do, Prime?" Mirage demanded.

Optimus looked away, he knew to what Mirage was referring to. It was so apparent in all their optics.

"He wanted a truce, what was I supposed to do offline him when he offered a truce?" Optimus asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Optimus, the humans are not happy about this, and quite frankly we are not either." Ratchet replied with a growl.

"They offlined innocent humans, and Wheeljack is gone and do not forget Ironhide." Sideswipe shot out his tone not leaving any mistake he was angry.

Optimus narrowed his optics at Sideswipe.

"I do not forget when any of my men or friends are extinguished and to suggest otherwise is a show of disrespect toward me, Sideswipe." Optimus replied curtly.

"You let him go, and then he will gather more troops and then…" Mirage growled.

"We are not at war now…!" Optimus finally yelled.

Ratchet bristled, and hit Optimus hard with a wrench on his already dented body.

"This is unforgivable allowing them to leave, Wheeljack offlining not to mention they almost offlined Bumblebee." Ratchet snarled.

Optimus felt his tired joints creak; he wasn't in the mood for this. He knew he had made the right decision; so why his men were second guessing him was beyond him.

"And also Ironhide, let's not forget Ironhide was offlined." Sideswipe growled.

Optimus looked over at Sideswipe, his spark flaring in both hurt and anger.

"Ironhide was not offlined by my brother; he was offlined by Sentinel's servo!" Optimus roared in anger.

Silence at first…..

"I am your leader, do not second guess me." Optimus growled.

"Then act like it…" Mirage snapped.

Optimus felt like he had been blasted in his spark, why were his men acting like this? Ratchet hadn't even insisted on tending to his damage, it was like he wasn't even important any longer.

Finally, he saw the humans from NEST approaching, they all had weary expressions on their faces; but they also were angry, livid was more like it actually. Optimus wasn't sure what to make of his human allies right now, but all that anger seemed once again focused on him.

"Colonel Lennox…." Optimus started to say, until Lennox interrupted him.

"No Optimus, this city is in ruins and the lives that were lost; and you allowed Megatron and the rest of the Cons escape?" Lennox demanded.

"He offered a truce, I could not turn my back on that; and in good conscious just offline him." Optimus remarked trying to make the human see his point.

"And what did the Decepticons do to us; all the lives lost here your team had two lives lost. My men lost a lot of their lives, Optimus; or doesn't that matter to you any longer?" Lennox demanded.

"I never said it didn't Colonel Lennox, but our laws are different from yours. I have to accept the truce; by the laws on our planet I must uphold those laws." Optimus said.

Lennox and Epps looked half disgusted, when Optimus said those words; especially because of all those battles and lost lives, when they fought the Decepticons. Lennox thought, hell Megatron even killed Prime once already; and he was so eagerly ready to accept his truce just like that without any mistrust at all?

"You're unbelievable, Optimus…" Epps finally remarked in a sour tone of voice.

"Even your own men are angry over this." Lennox damn near growled at the Autobot leader and Prime.

Optimus glanced over at his remaining Autobots; they all had disgusted expression on their face plates. Optimus was taken aback by the anger radiating from his men.

This in turn seemed to annoy the leader; even more than he already was. "What was I supposed to do, you all know our laws or have you all conveniently forgotten; because we are here now?" Optimus demanded.

"No, we haven't forgotten, Optimus; but seem to have forgotten everything Megatron has done since he's been on this planet." Ratchet remarked.

Optimus spun to face his CMO; he couldn't understand why his oldest and dearest friend was being so insubordinate. It hurt, even though he would never allow it to show.

"Ratchet…..Enough I am not putting up with you being insubordinate to me!" Optimus yelled.

"I have to be disobedient, because if I don't you will….." Ratchet stopped before the words could be spoken, but it was enough the unspoken words still hurt Optimus.

Optimus stood and walked away, he suddenly transformed and drove heading for the base. Things were just not working now, why was everyone acting like they were against him?

Ratchet and the others watched in silence, as Optimus drove away knowing he was heading for their new base. However, Ratchet knew something had to be done about Optimus soon, and perhaps soon it would be changed; if the two Autobot signals that they had been picking up were who he hoped they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Las Vegas, Nevada)**

A teenage girl runs into her bedroom, her little grey cat she had snuck into her room meowing by her side. The little girl leans down picking up the cat; she nuzzles the cat as tears rolled down her face.

"Freckles, we are leaving I can't take this anymore, my foster parents are mean."

The little girl, whose name was Beth was the tender age of thirteen, and had wanted love real love from someone true. She was thrown in the system when her real mother and father were in a train accident. She had no other family, so she was put into an orphanage; and it was terrible. She had made friends with only two other girls, and when they were adopted; she was alone once more.

However, three months later she was adopted; but she didn't like the family; they were rather wealthy that was true. It matter how rich they were something didn't feel right to her. The woman at the orphanage said this was her last chance, because she was getting older. So, she went in good faith, thinking she was wrong about the couple, and maybe they would be a family.

But things went downhill very fast, if she did something they didn't like or approve if she got no dinner or worse yet they would hit her. She liked their maid and butler, that they had working for them. She only had a few toys, the maid and butler would sneak them into her. Beth loved to read, and wanted a computer; but she never got a computer. The couple who adopted would go on weekend trips, and left her there with the maid and butler.

Beth didn't care, she liked the butler and maid; she just didn't like the way the couple treated her.

Beth's strawberry blonde hair, she had pulled back into a ponytail. She grabbed her duffle bag; and started to recklessly just slam her jeans and tank tops into the bag. She saw all the dresses, and she wrinkled her nose at them. She was never going to be what they wanted, she was a tomboy not some princess. She would not spend another day in this house, she couldn't take being hit and called names from the very people who she was supposed to feel safe with.

She tossed her few books that she had; and her bags of candy that Gracie and Steve, the maid and butler, had smuggled in for her. She reached inside of her closet and grabbed a box; which had handles on it. She poked holes in the box, and first let Freckles get a drink and eat. She watched as he went into the small make shift kitty litter box. Beth then picked the pretty little cat up, and placed him inside the box and kissed him.

"I ain't forgetting you, Freckles." Beth said. "We're leaving and never coming back." Beth whispered as she turned around startled to find Gracie and Steve there.

Silence…..

"They left to go on their weekend trip…" Gracie whispered realizing what the little girl was up too. "You're leaving, Beth?" Gracie asked.

Beth wiped her eyes, and then shook her head yes. Gracie glanced at Steve; who seemed at a loss for words as she did.

"Beth, are you sure you want to do this; where will you go?" Gracie asked.

"I don't know, anywhere away from here and them." Beth snapped as she saw Gracie and Steve look at each other.

"Wait here, we'll be right back." Gracie replied as she and Steve went to their separate rooms.

They appeared minutes later with an envelope for Beth; she looked at the two of them crying as they handed the envelope to her.

"There is one thousand dollars there, you will need to sleep somewhere and eat. I take it that little guy is going with you, isn't he?" Steve asked.

"Yes…" Beth whispered as she looked at the envelope.

Silence….

"Are you sure you don't need this money?" she asked.

"We are sure; we know they aren't nice to you." Steve said as they heard a noise downstairs.

Gracie gave Beth a stuffed pink and purple bear; and placed it inside her duffle bag.

"Now go, don't look back and when you find someone who truly loves you, don't let them go." Gracie said as Beth cried harder and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I love you, guys." Beth whispered as Steve hugged her; while Gracie hit a hidden button in Beth's closet.

Beth heard the noise and pulled away from Steve, to see a secret door open in the floor. She frowned and looked at them.

"What is that?" she asked. "And where does it go?"

"It will take you outside; your foster father has a lot of secret places in the house for that. Now you must leave and keep going and remember what we told you, alright?" Gracie ordered.

Beth nodded, as Steve helped her down into the secret place; and once she was inside the tunnel, they closed the hidden door once more.

"You know her foster parents probably won't survive the weekend, don't you?" Gracie asked.

"Yes and it's our fault, let's just hope Beth gets away and hangs on to that bear." Steve replied just as the door was kicked down.

Several men filed into the bedroom, they had guns pointed menacingly at them.

"Okay, where is it?" the one guy demanded.

"We don't know what you're talking about?" Steve asked.

"Yeah your employers said the same thing; they kept denying everything until they were silenced." He snarled. "Tear this place apart, where's the little girl?" he demanded.

"Over a friend's house, and it's a good thing she is; you monsters!" Gracie snarled.

"Monsters are we?" he demanded walking closer to Gracie.

One of the men came in from downstairs, his expression not one of a pleasant nature.

"Well…?"

"No sign of it, sir." The guy said, as the other man sighed.

"I hate being disappointed; it really makes me irate when my plans go astray." He growled as he saw the picture of Beth with Gracie and Steve. "How precious she is, perhaps she can help?" he remarked.

"Leave her alone…!" Gracie shouted.

"Where is she, what is the name of the friend she is visiting?" the man asked in a firm tone.

Gracie and Steve remained silent.

"Idiots, I have no patience for idiots kill them…" he ordered as he smirked when he heard the sound of guns going off with silencers. We need to find that kid and now!" he ordered with a yell as he stepped over Gracie and Steve's bodies. "My boss is not going to like this not at all, let's go…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Autobot base – several days later)**

Optimus stood alone by the gate fences, he was watching the sun rise he enjoyed that. He heard sounds behind him, but didn't move or speak. He knew who it was; his men took great pleasure now in turning the peace treaty into an apparent mistake on his part.

"Prime, the men and the humans want to see you immediately." Sideswipe remarked sourly, as he started to roll away. "NOW…" Sideswipe growled his voice rising.

Optimus looked over at Sideswipe departing, his spark pulsating and flexing in pain.

**(Optimus' POV)**

What had I honestly done to deserve this, I accepted Megatron's truce and now everyone hates me. I walked back toward the base; I could feel my spark was racing with dread, and somehow I needed some sort of reassurance that things were not as bad as they seemed. However, what I didn't realize was they were about to spiral out of control completely.

I walked up, my optics landing on Ratchet and then each of my soldiers still online. Then the humans who had gathered outside of the hanger; I had recognized the president, Vice president, Colonel Lennox, Epps, John Keller and several other humans; as well as Charlotte Mearing. I figured they were not here for a social gathering, especially noting the expressions on all those present something was not right.

"What is wrong, President…" I started to say until I was viciously cut off by Charlotte Mearing.

"You will keep silent, unless asked to speak; do you understand?" Mearing snapped at me.

I was not used to being addressed in such a rude manner, but humans have come to really surprise me anymore.

"Very well…" I say as I look to Lennox and Epps for some sort of understanding, but they refused to even look at me.

"Optimus Prime, it is my understanding you allowed Megatron and his remaining Decepticons to live?" the president demanded.

"Yes indeed this is true, but if you let me explain I am a leader and prime I must uphold our laws." I say as Ratchet snorts in annoyance.

I look at him hurt shining in my optics, what did I ever do to him or any of them? I look down at the humans, when Mearing coughs to get my attention.

"I understand that will be changing shortly as well." Mearing hissed as me.

I frown at her words, what the slag is she getting at?

"I do not understand, what do you mean?" I asked.

"She means we understand you're being replaced as leader." Lennox finally said.

My spark races with confusion.

"No, I can only be replaced if my second in command is here, and he isn't here." I reply.

"Yes, I am Optimus." A familiar mech's voice rings out.

I turn around to find Prowl walking up; I wasn't even told he had arrived.

"Prowl, when did you arrive?" I asked wanting to embrace my dear friend.

"You are relieved of duty; you are no longer leader of the Autobots. You have been deemed unfit as a leader. You are sentenced into exile, effective immediately, you are not wanted here any longer Optimus." Prowl said firmly and filled with contempt.

I was stunned and hurt, then came the next blow to my spark and pride.

"We want you gone; you don't have to leave the planet. We know you have no way of leaving our planet just stay away from humans and stay from away from NEST." The president ordered.

I was betrayed by everyone, everyone I ever cared about; but I would not beg; if they wanted me gone so be it.

"Freedom is your right; I will leave and leave all humans alone." I replied, as I transformed and left without looking back.

_I was betrayed yet again._

Humans were such fickle creatures, they were fine when I protected them; but now everything is just wrong so very wrong. I seem to have no one, I see Bumblebee coming in with Sam and Carly. I vaguely wonder how my human friend feels about me now and my scout; the others poisoned them toward me now as well.

_Brother, you should have let Sentinel take my spark, because this being exiled will be truly lonely._

I revved my engines and just headed anywhere away from here away from fake friends, and fake family.

::::… Optimus, what's wrong; why are you leaving…::::

::::…. Bumblebee, I am no longer your leader Prowl took over and I have been put into exile from Autobots and humans alike….::::::

::::…. No sir, please don't….:::::

:::::…. Everyone has spoken Bumblebee, thank you for protecting me….:::::

I headed out not sure where I was heading, I only knew my spark was breaking. I was losing everything, I wouldn't see Cybertron either not being exiled. I would be banished from everything, I was vaguely aware of someone sending me a private commlink. I realized it was my brother Megatron; I answered it as humans would say halfheartedly.

:::…. Optimus here….::::

:::… Brother, why are your troops not answering my request to speak to you…::::

Silence….

:::… Brother…. What is wrong…::::

:::… Apparently I am no longer able to give commands or lead my Autobots; Prowl is in command now….:::::

:::…. Your own troops exiled you, Optimus give the word and I'll…:::

Silence…..

::::…. No brother, the war is over let it go now I shall live out my time alone on Earth….::::

I couldn't get over his rage over this, he sounded so furious.

::::…. You will not be able to see Cybertron, Optimus; that is not fair you were the one who accepted the truce and wanted this just as much as I did…::::

Silence….

:::… I know would you send me a coded file of how it looks, please Megatron I need to at least see that…:::::

:::… Yes, of course brother I will…::::

::::…. Thank you….::::

We finished our conversation, and I found myself to be in such a miserable and disheartened mood. I let my holoform crackle to life, while I allowed one guilty pleasure on this planet music to come to life.

My mood was so sad, that I ended up listening to a song that was rather matched my mood. I couldn't explain it, but as I drove on through my memory banks were hitting me full force. I was betrayed once more first by Sentinel, the humans, my men and the humans once more.

I kept trying to please everyone and still do my job, and somehow it continued to come back and slap me in my face plate's every time.

_When will I ever learn I am not needed here anymore, or it seems anywhere?_

_Oooooooooo_

Author notes: Yes Optimus is feeling down and it will probably get a little worse before it better. But Optimus will see he is needed and learn heroes are always needed and loved.

Beth will basically be like a sparkling to him after as well as a true little friend.

Those that find Optimus may be a little OC, it is to be expected what he is going through.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Autobot base)**

Bumblebee, Sam and Carly stared at Autobots and humans alike shocked at how they had treated Optimus.

"Are you all mad? He is your leader!" Sam growled.

"Sam, he let Megatron and the rest of the Cons escape, how is that the right thing?" Lennox demanded of Sam.

Sam glared at everyone, how stupid could they be?

_Obviously very…._

"How many wars on this stupid planet have been on truces, even after loss of life on both sides? Wake up, all of you; Optimus needed all of you and this is what you pull on him? How many times does he have to be betrayed before it kills him, before he gives up on living? I am disappointed in every single one of you, but especially you Ratchet you not only hurt him but let him leave injured." Sam said through clenched teeth.

Bumblebee made a whining sound, and then transformed into vehicle mode.

"You are not leaving here Bumblebee, he is not leader I am." Prowl retorted.

"I will not follow a fake leader." Came from Bumblebee's radio from a line in a movie everyone figured.

"If you leave here Bumblebee do not bother coming back." Prowl snarled.

Bumblebee transformed and stomped over toward Prowl, his optics usually happy and caring. Well now they just shined with anger, he stared down Prowl.

"You always wanted to be leader, even if it was done this way the coward's way." Bumblebee said through his own voice shocking everyone. "The only leader I will ever follow is Optimus Prime; I will not allow him to offline with a broken spark." Bumblebee snarled as he transformed.

"Where are you going Mr. Witwicky?" Charlotte Mearing demanded.

"To find my hero…." Sam snapped.

Silence…..

"He isn't a leader anymore Sam." Epps remarked sourly.

Sam stopped, and turned to face Epps.

"He doesn't have to be a leader to be my hero, he saved my life and I saved his. He only has to be Optimus Prime, he's the champion of good I believe in him not any of you not anymore." Sam remarked.

"This could be considered Treason Sam…" Lennox warned.

"Really, so arrest me?" Sam demanded standing nose to nose with Lennox.

Silence….

"That's what I thought; I want no part of any of you." Sam replied as he and Carly got into Bumblebee and took off.

"Stupid human…" Prowl growled.

Ratchet watched Bumblebee leave, and somehow the CMO couldn't help the ping of sadness in his spark. Optimus was one thing, but Bumblebee was quite another; and now Sam and Carly?

**(With Bee, Sam and Carly)**

"I don't understand, I thought the Autobots wanted peace and their home brought back. Why would they betray Optimus like this, it doesn't seem fair especially after what Sentinel did to him." Carly replied.

"They are ungrateful and so are the government officials, they exiled the Autobots before. Then hello it seems like Starscream blew them up; they come back to save our asses. Then Optimus gets betrayed all over again, can you imagine how he must be feeling now?" Sam growled sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sam, we'll find him and you can talk to him." Carly said as she touched Sam's face.

Sam sighed, everything he had ever been through was because of Optimus; he became a man because of Optimus. He owed Optimus everything, he was who he was; because of knowing Optimus Prime and he wasn't about to let the government or the other Autobots screw that up not now, not ever.

**(Where Optimus was)**

Optimus was driving down a deserted highway, his mood somber, his holoform's eyes had misted. He should be used to being betrayed by now Megatron, Sentinel, the humans, his Autobots, and then the humans once more.

Megatron had changed for whatever the reason his spark changed, his Autobots and the humans changed too but not for the better.

He found himself alone in exile, except this exile meant he would be alone. He would offline in exile, he would be probably offlining from rust and contaminates without proper care. Ratchet never even bothered to see to his battle wounds, they were bothering him too. He would have to pull off somewhere soon and see to those wounds himself. He had some medical knowledge, so he could help himself that way.

Optimus heard a song come on by a human called Bryan Adams called Sound the bugle, Optimus found it was oddly appropriate so he let it play louder. He allowed himself to get lost in the song, while his spark cried he was losing everything and those he cared for.

Optimus found it amazing how the next song hit home just as much, the song was by a human called Elton John called Friends never say goodbye.

He was surprised how much pain he was in from the betrayal of his men and the humans. Optimus found himself stopping off at a truck stop; he parked away from others all by himself. He needed to get used to being alone now. He darkened his windows, and then let his holoform deactivate as he slipped into a much needed recharge cycle.

He found himself having what humans called nightmares, he wasn't even aware he could have such things. He had become more human than even he was aware of, and somehow that didn't reassure him at all. It only made him feel that much more alone and vulnerable to others. He didn't like those feelings, it wasn't because they were new; they were more common to him and that's what scared him the most.

Optimus sighed to himself then.

_What is going to become of me, being a leader is all I know how to be?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Optimus onlined with a jolt, his spark hurt. He was low on fuel; Ratchet didn't even find it in his spark to give him rations to help him. He felt a ping of sadness, Primus how he missed Ironhide. Ironhide wouldn't have deserted him; he would fight anyone who tried to exile him. Optimus wasn't surprised about Prowl, Prowl was a little too overeager to be leader, mostly because he had tried to power play once. The stunt almost got him executed from the High Council of Planets; Ironhide had never left his side after Prowl's stunt. It stung. He never forgot that nor had he told anyone on Earth about it or the only other Autobots who knew were Ironhide, Ratchet and his Frontliners Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker. The Terror Twins as they were affectionately nick named for their love of pranks, but they were all business on the battlefield.

They were his best warriors aside from Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were lethal and silent. They both had blades; they could cut down their foe with little effort on their part.

He remembered the battle in Shanghai, Sideswipe had cut sideways in half. He was a ferocious warrior at times. He and his twin did him proud though, they would usually always do him proud.

Optimus pulled out heading for a hidden place to check his wounds; he found a dirt path, which led to what humans referred to as a forest. He was able to find a way in though and hid from everyone. He would learn to adjust, he always did; he was a survivor.

He transformed and leaned against a massive thick tree, he tended to his injuries the best to his medical know how. He was no Ratchet or Hook for that matter, but it would do.

He jumped when he heard what sounded like a ground bridge; he was shocked to find his brother coming through the ground bridge.

"Megatron…?"

Megatron had some supplies with him, Optimus looked at him his optics misting.

"I will help you when I can, brother, you do not deserve this." Megatron said.

His brother wore the cowl over his face from the injury, he had inflicted. Optimus reached for his brother's face, he traced his fingers gently over Megatron's face.

"I am so sorry for that." Optimus whispered.

Megatron knelt by his younger brother, he touched Optimus' face plates.

"What is done in the past stays in the past, we are starting new remember that. Let me see to those wounds." Megatron handed Optimus an energon cube. "Refuel, before your running on fumes." Megatron ordered.

Megatron cared for his brother, and stayed with him for a while. Optimus realized Megatron had gotten Cybertron's ground bridge activated, that would explain how he got here so quickly.

Megatron growled to himself, while tending to his brother.

"Those Autobots do not deserve you, they are fickle creatures." Megatron remarked.

Silence….

"What am I going to do brother? I was a leader, that's all I ever knew and now look at me." Optimus remarked. "The great Optimus Prime exiled by his own men and the humans he swore to protect." Optimus growled.

Megatron glanced at his brother, his tone and emotions were so dark right now. He was afraid to leave his younger brother alone, he was afraid of what his brother would do if he did.

"Optimus, promise me something, alright?" Megatron said.

Silence…..

"Alright what's that?" Optimus asked his brother.

"Please do not do anything stupid, I will find a way to help you. I will lock onto your location and visit and bring you energon and check you over, alright?" Megatron replied as Optimus nodded, while Megatron pulled his brother into his servos.

"We will figure out a way out of this mess, brother; you have my word." Megatron said running his clawed hand over Optimus' back strut.

Optimus cycled air through his vents, he wanted to be leader again; but knowing how his troops acted he just truly wasn't sure about anything any longer.

**(Several hours later)**

Megatron watched over his brother, while he recharged his own spark raced with concern. All Optimus has known was leading and being Prime, but then again he has known betrayal so much. He betrayed his brother, Prowl betrayed him and yes he wondered if his brother knew he had learned about that; than Sentinel's betrayal, the humans, and then his Autobots and finally the humans once more. Megatron seriously wondered if his brother could take anymore without having a circuit breakdown.

He reached out running a claw over his brother's face plates, he had to help Optimus he just had too.

**(Where Beth and Freckles are)**

Beth had gone into a pet store, so she could buy Freckles a proper cat carrier. She also bought dry cat food and two little bowls and special leash. Beth was tired. They had been on the move for a while only stopping, so she could put Freckles on a special leash to let him go to the bathroom; and then eat and drink. She wanted to sleep, she had a headache, and to make matters worse it had started to rain. Beth had taken a bus to where she was now, but she was tired and wet from the rain. She had wandered into the woods; she wasn't even sure what was calling her there. She went into the woods, her duffle bag slung over her shoulder carrying Freckles cat carrier. She ended up almost stumbling a few times, it was then in a giant field she came across something.

It was a lone semi out in the middle of nowhere, there was no trailer just the cab but it was sharp. It was blue with red flames, she ran up to it knocked on the door and waited.

_No answer….._

She bit her bottom lip, and then tried the door. It opened, somebody up there loved her; she climbed up into the semi and saw the bunk in the back. She almost cried out in relief when she saw it. She let Freckles stretch his legs, and he jumped up with her as she let sleep take over. She allowed her body to finally relax, as she fell asleep not realizing who she was sleeping inside of.

Optimus onlined from the sudden sounds he was hearing, he finally realized they were coming from within him. He allowed his holoform to activate, while he investigated and he found the source of the strange sounds.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I stared dumbfounded at the little human child recharging with what I researched as being called a feline. How did she get into my vehicle form? However then I remembered, Earth weather the storm lightning can be damaging to us; I was in protective power down mode.

I frowned, I am not supposed to have any human contact at all, and I was exiled from everyone. I was not worthy to have anyone with me anymore, at least that's what my Autobots and humans think. They aren't my Autobots any longer; I seem to keep forgetting that, I have nothing any longer any troops or friends. Megatron seemed to be the only one who cared he brought me rations and spent time with me.

I leaned down figuring on trying to online the little human sparkling, but her leaking stopped me. Why was she leaking? Who was this little human sparkling, why wasn't she home where she belonged?

She suddenly onlined and jumped when she saw me, her optics widened when she saw me.

"Back off, mister!" she exclaimed.

"You are in my cab, miss; what are you doing here?" I asked as her optics darted toward her feline.

She shivered, and quickly scooped up the feline; and put him into a carrying container.

"Sorry….." she muttered. "I was tired; we've been on the move for a while. Sorry okay." She whispered.

Silence…

"We'll leave you alone okay?" She said in a nervous tone.

She opened the door, but found it was still raining hard. She winced, she started to leave but my spark was telling me to stop her. I was going to regret this I just knew it, I frowned and walked toward her.

"Wait, please don't leave; it's not a wise idea for you to be roaming around in the rain please come back into the cab.

She looked scared at first.

"Please, I swear on my honor I will not hurt you." I say to her.

"And Freckles…?" she asked.

"Yes and Freckles too…" I replied.

She closed the door, and I watched as she walked slowly back toward me.

"I'm Beth…"

"My name is Optimus…" I say as she takes the feline out of the container once more.

"This is Freckles my cat." She explained.

I glanced down at the feline named Freckles, a smile touched my lips; but I was still concerned about something.

"Where do you live, little one?" I asked her.

She shook her head, and her bottom lip quivered. She looked at me with those big optics of hers and began telling me her problems.

"My real parents were killed in a train accident I have no other family, so I was forced to go to an orphanage. I had to watch my two friends get adopted; while no one wanted me. Then this couple came and I didn't trust them; but the lady at the orphanage said I had to go with them because I was getting older and older kids don't get adopted. So I went and they were awful, they hit me and would send me to bed without dinner if they didn't like anything I did. They were rich, but I didn't care about that, I just wanted to be loved. They had a butler and maid, they treated me nice, and I liked them. They gave me money and Gracie the maid she gave me this." She said as she leaned down and opened her duffle bag.

She showed me the colorful teddy bear, Colonel Lennox's little girl had a lot of those. However, what had struck me with anger burning deeply in my spark; was when Beth leaned down her shirt covering rode up and her bruises were exposed.

How could any parent adoptive or foster do such a thing, did they think because they had money it gave them the right to abuse such a sweet sparkling. She was alone in this world, funny thing so was I maybe it was the loneliness urging me on; but why couldn't I help her? I knew I wasn't human, but I could protect her and I could be her adoptive parent. I know I wasn't human but since when does anyone have to be human to be a creator or adoptive creator.

"Beth, let us do a trial period and if things work out, then if you wish you may stay with me." I offered.

"Will you let me keep Freckles?" she asked.

"Of course, I will." I replied.

"Thank you, Optimus…" she cried as she wrapped her servos around my neck.

Suddenly I didn't feel so sad anymore, I had someone special with me and my spark soared. I wasn't alone any longer; I had a purpose once more I was needed again.

_I just prayed to Primus it would last and not slip through my fingers again, because it would destroy me if it did._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(Where Optimus and Beth are)**

Optimus wasn't planning on revealing himself to Beth; he didn't want too, he just wanted to be someone special to this little youngling. He wasn't leader any longer, that part of his life was gone; he would never be leader again. His life would be different now; he wanted to be a parental unit. The urge was there, it was too strong to ignore. He looked back at Beth, she was recharging with her feline. He had covered her with a blanket. A faint smile touched his lips, but his spark was heavy.

What would he do if the humans learned about Beth, would they take her away from him. He felt his spark race chaotically in his chest, he just wanted to be left alone now, and he wanted to make a difference in this little youngling's life, was that so wrong?

It wasn't long before Beth woke up, and walked up and sat in the passenger seat. Optimus looked over and smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yea, I like your semi cab, it's cool I like the flames." Beth said as she grinned at him.

"Well if that isn't a grin that warns of the cat eating the canary I don't know what is." He replied with a smirk.

Beth just winked at Optimus in a playful way.

"You're special…" was all she said as she rubbed her belly.

Optimus looked at her oddly, when she said that. He then suddenly looked alarmed when she had rumbles coming from her stomach.

"I'm hungry…" she said.

"Okay, what would you like to have?" he asked her.

"Cheeseburgers, fries and vanilla shake…" she squealed as he smiled.

"Okay cheeseburgers, fries and vanilla shake, it is." Optimus said.

Beth went over to her duffle bag, and got some money to give to Optimus. She handed him the money, and he looked at her and smiled. Optimus ordered the meal for her, and then paid for it. He pulled back out, however he realized there was a Cybertronian signature close. It was one he knew, it was Bumblebee!

He pulled off into a secluded area, and sure enough he saw the yellow and black Camaro following. Optimus smiled, but he was scared not for himself but for Bumblebee.

Then he saw who was with him, it was Sam and Carly; he smiled sadly.

"Optimus….?" Sam said waving.

Bumblebee suddenly broke apart gears spinning into place forming his gentle and cute bipedal form. Optimus glanced worriedly toward Beth who peeked around Optimus' holoform and just waved and giggled at Bumblebee.

"Hey, you're an Autobot I remember you from Mission City." Beth said as she turned toward Optimus' holoform. "You're friends with an Autobot…..cool." she said kissing his check.

Optimus' holoform blushed, as his thoughts clearly were jumbled by the youngling now. Optimus tried to talk, but found his vocal processors were slightly finding themselves unable to perform right.

Optimus opened his door, and helped Beth down. She put Freckles on his special leash and let him go do his business.

"What a beautiful cat…" Carly said to Beth who smiled.

"His name is Freckles…" Beth said still eating her burger.

Sam and Carly went with Beth, while Bumblebee and Optimus talked.

"Sir, I am not leaving your side, I am exiled too and so are Sam and Carly." Bumblebee said in his real voice.

Optimus merely shook his head, his spark breaking he didn't want his scout to be exiled or his two human friends.

"You are not alone sir not anymore." Bee said.

Optimus glanced at his scout and smiled; Bee looked at Optimus and wondered why he didn't transform. Optimus smiled sadly.

"I'm not a leader any longer, Bee; that part of my life is over." Optimus said softly.

Bee made a heartrending sound and walked closer toward Optimus.

"You may not be leader anymore officially, but you will always be my leader in my optics. We will stay with you always; Sam and Carly are also backing you on this sir." Bumblebee said.

Optimus glanced over at Beth with Sam and Carly, his spark warmed and raced now with love. Bumblebee, Sam and Carly were his true family; they came back to him they loved him.

_Thank you Primus, thank you….._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carly had an idea, it wasn't perfect mind you but it was an idea. She suggested they go to her uncle's log cabin in Utah, no one used the cabin and there was enough room for Optimus and Bumblebee to move around unnoticed by anyone.

Optimus agreed with Carly's idea and he suggested they pick up some necessities for Beth. He asked Carly to bring back something called milkyways for Beth, because she loved them. Beth made a list also of little things, and wanted to give Carly and Sam money, but Carly told her to hold onto her money for awhile.

Beth curled up in the bunk, while Optimus stayed where he was and waited for Bumblebee to return. He looked at Beth and smiled, he wanted this so badly. He wanted to be a parental unit.

He got up, and then walked toward Beth; kneeling so he could tuck her in a little bit.

He took the garbage from the burger, fries and shake and put them in a bag to put in the garbage. He waited patiently for Bumblebee to return with Sam and Carly and all the goodies they were bringing back.

Optimus glanced at Beth; he wanted this he truly did. He had never been a parental unit before. He and Elita discussed it, but it never came to be. He missed Elita, he really did. However, he found he really didn't want to be leader any longer, Earth was his home now and Beth was his new responsibility.

Optimus opened his spark up to the only being that could help him now.

"Primus, please help me I want this so badly; my team doesn't want me any longer but I want this little girl please help me." Optimus begged as Beth looked up at Optimus without him noticing, as a smile touched her lips before she closed her eyes once more.

Optimus was so caught up in his own musings; he didn't realize when Bumblebee arrived back. Sam knocked on Optimus' driver side door, Optimus jumped slightly but then relaxed quickly.

"Optimus, we're back…" Sam said.

"Samuel hello…" Optimus said.

"Hey Optimus, everything alright…?" Sam asked.

Optimus nodded.

"I will be alright, I just am slightly overwhelmed but at least now I am more content I have another reason for functioning now." Optimus said.

"You don't want to ever be leader again, Optimus?" Sam asked.

"No, my men made their choice I am done being leader; I have another calling that little human youngling needs me and I…need her." Optimus said walking toward Bumblebee in his holoform.

Bumblebee knew what his dear friend wanted, and this could only be achieved one way. Bumblebee walked off on his own, and he prayed to Primus. Sam followed Bumblebee and listened to him pray.

"Primus, if anyone of us deserves to be happy and his hopes fulfilled its Optimus. Please he wants this little human; please honor him this desire to be a parental unit…..Please." Bumblebee prayed.

Sam touched his face, and was shocked to find he was crying. Sam fell to his knees and found himself praying to their human God to help Optimus Prime, Optimus needed a break he sacrificed so much and asked so little of those around him. It was his time to shine now.

**(Where Carly, Optimus and Beth were)**

Carly stood by Optimus' holoform, she touched his shoulder and Optimus looked at Carly his eyes meeting hers.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I am thank you." He said.

Carly pushed her long blonde hair off of her shoulder, and then bit her bottom lip.

"Shouldn't you move around a bit Optimus?" she asked.

Optimus glanced over at Carly, and nodded.

"Yes, but I do not want Beth to know what I am right now, I just want to be a…" Optimus started to say.

"Normal parent…" she finished for him.

Optimus looked away realizing he would never be normal, he was an alien species. He walked away from Carly sitting down on a big boulder and sighing heavily.

"Optimus please don't be upset." Carly said.

"I wish to be her parental unit, do you think I am qualified and will be a fit parental unit?" Optimus asked.

Carly walked up and knelt in front of the ex leader of the Autobots; she touched his face as gently as she could.

"You will make a smashing father to that little girl, you need each other Optimus. Perhaps this once you could do something for yourself as well, this is something you both need." Carly said.

"No wonder Samuel loves you so much; you are a very wise femme, Carly." Optimus replied.

Carly blushed at his words, but she still felt the ping of friendship from this alien being she called her friend.

"You will be a great father, Optimus…" Carly said as she hugged Optimus; as Sam walked up and smiled at Carly and Optimus.

Optimus was his hero, and his hero needed his help and he would do whatever he had to do to help him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(Several weeks later, Log cabin in Utah)**

Optimus would go off with Bumblebee, and stretch his legs and servos. He glanced off in a daze thinking about other things while Bumblebee stood and watched.

"Sir, are you alright?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus glanced up, and smiled at him.

"Yes, I am fine I am just thinking about my youngling." Optimus said.

Bumblebee smiled then.

"You care for her don't you, Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.

"Very much Bumblebee, very much." He replied.

Optimus smiled, he was more content now than he ever was before all because of Beth. The only thing was he felt funny allowing Sam and Carly to purchase things only; they would keep having Beth hold onto to money. This was fine, but she was his responsibility and although they said they didn't mind, he did mind.

Beth had decided to go outside, and she saw that the Camaro and Peterbilt were not in sight. Sam came running out knowing that Optimus was stretching his legs with Bumblebee.

"Whatcha doing rug rat….?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to catch a glimpse of daddy in his robot form, he is so secretive about that part of his life." Beth said as Sam dropped his cup of coffee breaking his mug.

Beth turned and looked at Sam; she put her hands on her hips pouted.

"That was kind of a dumb thing to do, Uncle Sam…" she said.

"How did you know or when did you know?" Sam asked.

"Since I saw Bumblebee change, Daddy is Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots." Beth said. "I remember Mission City, I heard about Egypt and I had heard about Chicago; I also had seen on the news the government exiled the Autobots. When it looked like they were blown up that day, I cried so hard." Beth replied as big tears fell from her eyes.

Sam knelt by her, and hugged her.

"Why did you cry…?" Sam asked as Optimus and Bumblebee approached.

Optimus looked startled, but Sam motioned to him it was okay.

Beth looked up wiping her eyes, she looked at Sam then.

"….He was my hero, they saved us from the Decepticons and the government isn't even grateful for it." She cried as she sensed her daddy near.

Beth turned around and smiled, when she saw Optimus standing there. She bolted toward him her arms open wide. Optimus bent down and lowered his hand toward her.

"Daddy….!" She squealed.

"You do not mind that I am a…."

"That you're what the coolest dad ever, that you're my hero and always will be." She exclaimed.

She climbed into his hand, and then hugged his thumb. Optimus felt his spark catch in his chest; she loved him regardless that he was an alien robot? She nuzzled his thumb with her face. He purred softly, she didn't care that he was an alien robot; she didn't care about that.

He choked back a sob; this little human youngling knew what he was and didn't care. She wasn't afraid, she cared about him. She called him her hero, and Optimus suddenly forgot all his troubles, all his pain and the past hurts. All he thought about was the little girl sitting on his palm nuzzling his thumb. He was loved and needed, this little girl needed him. He wouldn't let her down; he would be her daddy and protect her with his entire spark.

"How long have you known?" he asked her.

She laughed then.

"Since Bumblebee transformed, I mean I had my suspicions but you know it's not every day you see the flamed Peterbilt that turns into a robot. But Bumblebee just confirmed it, but I don't care you're the best daddy ever." She stated.

He smiled, his spark feeling so full right now, he wasn't sure what to do but he really didn't care he was needed and loved.

**(With the men after Beth)**

"This is ridiculous how can one child give you the slip Frankie?" an older man demanded.

Frankie shrugged.

"Gracie and Steve said she was over a friend's house, we unfortunately believed them." Frankie said pausing than added. "We looked in the address book, and questioned all the children near her home…" Frankie replied as two men came into the office of the older man.

"You better have good news, because I am not in a good mood, gentlemen." He snarled.

"Sir, we have received word she is with a trucker, his name is Optimus Prime and he also is in the military with an outfit called NEST. We learned one of his contacts is someone by the name of Colonel William Lennox. Here are the pictures of the truck and the guy…" the other man replied showing the older man pictures of Optimus Prime's vehicle form and holoform with Beth.

The older man smirked slightly, and glanced up at the other men.

"Bingo, I will contact Colonel Lennox and perhaps persuade him to help us by saying I am the girl's father and this Optimus Prime kidnapped my daughter and how distraught she could be in his clutches." The older man said with a chuckle not understanding by contacting NEST he was sealing the fate of a gentle alien who just wanted to be left alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning tear jerky chapter character death

Chapter 9

**(NEST headquarters several weeks later – With Colonel Lennox and Charlotte Mearing)**

Charlotte stood standing pushing her glasses onto her nose, her stance and clothes screamed nothing feminine about the woman. She stared at Lennox with a glare on her face.

"So, let me get this straight Optimus Prime was placed into exile from the other Autobots, and then told to stay away from humans and he disobeys direct orders and has a child in his custody." Mearing growled.

"Look I know this looks bad alright, but I ran a trace on the caller and something doesn't smell right." Lennox remarked.

"I am all ears Colonel, spill it." Mearing ordered.

"The caller was Al Pissippio…." Lennox explained.

"Wait… The same Al Pissippio who is a Mafia crime boss in Vegas?" she asked.

"The one and the same... And he doesn't have a child; he isn't even married I pulled his information." Lennox said as Mearing glanced up at him at those words.

"And how pray tell did you do that?" Mearing demanded.

"I have friends who are good with computers." Lennox stammered.

"Such as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker….?" Mearing snapped.

"Look, this guy must want that little girl for some reason, Optimus must be protecting her. Look for all his faults he still cares, when we have Al Pissippio arrested then we can take the little girl away from Optimus." Lennox said in a firm tone as Mearing nodded. "Good…" Lennox replied.

Silence….

"In the meantime I have ordered a track on Sam's cell phone, we will have their location soon and we can put an end to this." Lennox said as he kept thinking in the back of his mind was he doing the right thing?

**(Where Optimus is)**

Optimus was using his holoform to swing Beth on the swings outside of the log cabin. Beth giggled, and the higher he swung her, the louder her giggles became. Optimus smiled, as he watched his youngling enjoying herself.

Optimus was the happiest when he was with Beth; she made everything right and innocent. He forgot his problems, he forgot he wasn't wanted by his Autobots; or the humans he has sworn to protect. He wasn't wanted any longer by those he had sworn to protect, but this little youngling somehow reached into his spark and made the pain leave him.

He smiled at her, the love he felt for this little human made his spark soar.

"I love you, daddy…" Beth said hopping off the swing going into his arms.

Optimus felt his spark catch suddenly.

"I love you too, sweetspark…" He whispered.

He held her close never wanting to ever let her go.

However Optimus had no idea, that his happy little world would be upset in a matter of hours.

**(Autobot base)**

Lennox walked over to Mearing and nodded.

"We have their location, we are ready to move in and get the girl." Lennox replied.

"And suppose he doesn't give the kid up, what then?" Mearing remarked.

"Ratchet is coming too, he'll handle him if need be." Lennox said as they left for Utah.

Lennox had no idea how Optimus would react, and he frankly didn't care at this point; he broke the rules.

**(24 hours later)**

Optimus had Beth on his shoulder, while she giggled wildly and ran her little fingers over his armor.

"I like your flames, your flames are cool." Beth said.

"Thank you, sweetspark." Optimus replied.

She giggled.

"Daddy, you'll never leave me right daddy?" she said, as she curled up near his face.

"I'll be here for as long as you need me my sweetspark." Optimus answered as she kissed his cheek plates.

"Good daddy, I love you so much." She whispered as Sam and Carly came running up.

"Optimus, we have a problem NEST is coming…" Sam shouted as he and Carly had cars following them.

Optimus looked shook up, while Bumblebee stood protectively by his leader. Colonel Lennox and Bobby Epps was with him followed by that horrible Charlotte Mearing. Then he saw Ratchet and realized Ratchet was there to sedate him. He backed up slightly reaching for Beth.

"You disobeyed us, Prime; you made civilian contact. Now give us the girl, she doesn't belong to you." Lennox said as a terrible sound came from Optimus.

"Daddy….?" Beth whispered as he backed away not wanting to hand her over to anyone.

"Put her down, Prime!" Ratchet ordered.

"….She is mine…" Optimus whispered.

Sam ran up to Lennox, his anger welling up like terrible living monster inside of him.

"You can't do this they belong together you will kill him, if you do this that little girl has no one her parents were killed she was a foster child who was abused." Sam snarled.

Ratchet walked toward Optimus his optics narrowing at his former leader.

"Give her to me, NOW." Ratchet ordered.

Optimus' spark pulsed and raced wildly in his chest, Beth gripped his armor.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go please don't let them take me." Beth begged.

"Sweetheart, you don't belong with him, he isn't human….." Lennox replied as Beth spat at him.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that, he saved me and cared when no one else did!" she screamed. "I ain't going with anyone else, I will run away or die!" she cried as Lennox blew his stack with Optimus.

"Now, do you see what you have done Optimus…." Lennox replied harshly.

Optimus was overheating from the pain in his spark; he was losing everything all over again. He wasn't human and he knew that, but why must his happiness be disrupted yet again.

"….Please may I at least say goodbye to her, Colonel?" Optimus begged as energon dripped from his optics.

"No, give her to Ratchet... Sam bring all her things to me now." Lennox ordered as Sam snarled but went to log cabin.

Carly narrowed her eyes at Lennox; she looked up and saw Optimus sobbing for the first time since meeting Optimus; she saw him sob gut wrenching, soul stirring sobs.

"I hope you are happy Lennox you managed to destroy two lives, you should be real proud of yourself." Carly snapped.

"Carly now wait a second…" his words were stopped when she slapped him across his face.

"You broke her heart and you destroyed Optimus Prime; you should be ashamed of yourself." Carly snarled as she ran into the cabin almost in tears herself.

Sam brought all the things out, and the cat carrier with Freckles. Beth was forced into one of the dark vans, and taken away from Optimus Prime. Ratchet looked at Optimus his optics dark with anger at his former leader.

"You are not human, what is wrong with you?" Ratchet demanded as Optimus couldn't take it any longer.

He transformed suddenly, and took off.

"OPTIMUS…!" Sam exclaimed worried about his hero and friend.

Optimus didn't care about anything; the pain in his spark was too much for him now.

**(Cybertron)**

Megatron gripped his chest plates, and sank to his knees. Barricade ran to his leader's side trying to help him.

"Are you alright?" Barricade asked.

"…..It's my brother bond with Optimus, he is in terrible pain I have never felt such pain in him before. I must get to him, but I can't get a fix on him right." Megatron replied.

**(Back on Earth with Optimus)**

Optimus was speeding down a road recklessly; he swerved dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Optimus didn't seem to care; he had lost everything now he just didn't care. He sped up, and with a cry of complete and utter agony he raced over the edge of the cliff hurling his vehicle form over just as Bumblebee arrived with Sam as a massive explosion went off.

"OPTIMUS…..!" Sam screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: tear jerky chapter, character death

Chapter 10

Sam stared down at the burning semi, he screamed Optimus' name, his voice laced with pain. He could feel his heart slam hard in his chest; he was losing his hero again.

"No, not on my watch, Bee we have to put that fire out. I am not letting him die again; I am not going to do it! We have to save him!" Sam begged. "He's my hero…" Sam pleaded.

Bumblebee climbed down the side of the cliff; he transformed his servo and sprayed out a special substance putting the flames out. Optimus had transformed into his bipedal form lying on his side his body melted, he was battered and missing one of his optics. He was barely online, when Bumblebee got to him.

"Optimus, we will get help, sir." Bumblebee said.

Optimus' body trembled badly; he tried to reach for Bumblebee.

"…..N….O…." was all Optimus could say.

Optimus couldn't move, he felt his spark giving out and he welcomed it now. He had nothing left now. He didn't realize Bumblebee had reached for his hand; all he knew was blackness, when his spark flickered for the last time and then went out.

Bumblebee made the most horrible sound, when Sam climbed down and saw Optimus had once more perished. Sam looked incapacitated from fear and pain of losing Optimus.

Suddenly Bumblebee and Sam jumped at the sound of a ground bridge opening, Bumblebee saw Megatron emerge from the ground bridge. Megatron saw his brother's broken body, the once proud leader and prime of the Autobots. Megatron snarled and slammed his clenched fist into the rocks. He dropped to his knees touching his brother's face.

"Who did this?" he demanded of Bumblebee.

"NEST took his little girl away, he couldn't handle it; he has lost so much." Bumblebee explained as energon tears fell from his optics.

Silence…..

"He accepted my truce; I am not the same Bumblebee. What the other Autobots don't know obviously is we did a spark cleansing, not that it matters to them anyway." Megatron replied as his memory banks went back to the day of the truce.

**(Flashback begins)**

Megatron had shown up out of nowhere, he rescued Optimus from what would have been a fatal blow from Sentinel Prime. Then he and Optimus tag teamed in order to bring down Sentinel, it was epic just like before when they co-ruled Cybertron.

However, when the smoke cleared, it was two who stood victorious Optimus Prime and Megatron. Megatron reached down and helped Optimus up with his fangs in a smile, his face badly injured from the battle in Egypt.

"We are getting nowhere with this slagging war, we are losing our best soldiers and for what. We want the same thing our home back, let me and the remaining Decepticons start on repairing our home. When it's finished, I will summon for you and the Autobots." Megatron replied as Optimus pulled him close.

Optimus nodded tiredly.

Silence…

"Open your chest plate's brother; it's been awhile since we were able to strengthen our brother bond."Optimus replied.

Megatron nodded, while his chest plates squealed as they opened. Optimus held his brother, while their sparks wrapped around each other cleaning old wounds and bad memories allowing for a healing to occur.

**(Flashback ends)**

Megatron stared at his brother's lifeless body, and then reached down and picked his brother's body up.

"I am taking him back to Cybertron for proper burial rituals; he is a hero and deserves no less." Megatron replied as his optics went to Bumblebee who bent and picked up a piece of Optimus' burnt and mangled armor.

"The others need to know what they did to him, he offlined himself because of them." Sam growled.

Megatron glanced at Sam and nodded.

"Sam…!" Carly cried as she climbed down putting her hand over her mouth seeing Optimus offlined. "What happened?" she cried.

"He couldn't take it they took everything from him, he offlined himself on purpose." Sam whispered.

"I am going to take him back to Cybertron for proper burial, but I am letting those insolent humans and Autobots know what their actions have caused to happen." Megatron said.

"We're coming too…" Carly snarled.

Megatron nodded, as Bumblebee picked up Sam and Carly.

"Where is the base located?" Megatron asked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee sent him the location for the new base.

:::…. This is Megatron spin the ground bridge; I need it sent to my location and then send it to the following location…:::::::

**(Autobot base)**

Lennox had gotten a chopper to take him, Beth, Epps and Mearing back to the base. Lennox had tried to befriend the little girl, but she was fading; her heart broken by them taking her from Optimus Prime.

"That is such a pretty cat, what's its name?" Lennox asked.

Beth turned her head, her eyes filled with tears and anger.

"Go to hell…" she snarled. "You took my daddy away from me, I hate you." Beth snapped.

Lennox sighed, had he been wrong to take her away; maybe something could be arranged he would have to see. Then he looked at Mearing, the expression on her face read a lot more than most.

"Charming…." Mearing snapped as the chopper touched down.

However as the chopper touched down, and the C-17 that had Ratchet arrived the ground bridge spun was sent. Bumblebee came out first with a piece of Optimus' armor, he looked so sad. The most heartbreaking sounds escaping his voice processors, Megatron walked out carrying the broken and burned offlined body of Optimus Prime. Sam and Carly sat on his shoulder showing no fear of him, absolutely no fear at confusing NEST and the Autobots.

Ratchet' optics widened at the sight of Optimus offlined, he went to Megatron who snarled and held his brother away from Ratchet.

"Don't touch him; all of you did this he offlined himself!" Megatron snarled.

Lennox tried to shield Beth, but she kicked him in the leg and ran to Megatron tears streaming down her face as she screamed for her daddy.

"No, please wake up daddy, please!" she screamed.

"You need to get away from there…" Mearing ordered as Beth spun around her eyes filled with anger and pain.

"You are an ugly person!" she shouted stunning Mearing.

"I beg your pardon?" Mearing snapped.

"Daddy always said you'll find goodness in everyone, but there is nothing good about you… Any of you…. You all hurt him, we were happy together and you took all that away, you took daddy away from me. You…." She said turning toward the Autobots. "You were supposed to be his men and trust his decisions, but you didn't that robot over there has a kind heart." Beth said pointing toward Megatron. "He may look scary, but he came back and wanted to help. But what did you do?" Beth said her voice cracking from her tears.

Bumblebee leaned down handing her the piece of her daddy's armor. She took it, and held it to her heart as she turned back toward Megatron holding her daddy's body.

Megatron knelt down, so she could touch her daddy's face.

"I will never forget you ever Daddy, I love you." Beth cried as she opened her duffle bag and took out the special bear that Gracie gave her. "Please put this with Daddy when you bury him, Uncle Megatron." Beth asked.

Megatron by then had energon tears in his optics not caring who saw, this little fleshling had brought the great Megatron to tears. He reached down for the teddy bear, and saw as well as felt the pain in this little sparkling.

"I will put it with him you have my word, sparkling." Megatron replied as she nodded.

"Put daddy someplace nice okay?" Beth asked in tears as she took off running away from the base.

"BETH….!" Sam and Carly yelled.

"Sparkling WAIT…!" Megatron yelled.

Suddenly squealing around the corner was a black Lincoln with tinted windows, it stopped long enough for someone to grab Beth.

"NOOOO, LET ME GO…!" she screamed. "UNCLE MEGATRON….!" Beth screamed.

Ooooooo ooooooooooo

I know another cliffie don't hate me guys, and I swear guys there is a happy ending to this just bear with me…..

Please review everyone


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**(Autobot base)**

Megatron snarled, and laid Optimus' mangled and burned body, down onto the ground. He transformed, and went after his brother's sparkling knowing he couldn't save his brother; but maybe he could save her.

"Wait Megatron, we've going too." Sam said grabbing a gun from one of the soldiers.

Megatron opened his doors and Sam and Carly climbed in, this surprised not only NEST but the other Autobots as well. Ratchet walked slowly up to his ex leader's offlined body.

"Optimus, what have we done, we killed you by our own actions." Ratchet sighed as energon tears ran down his face plates.

Ratchet ran his hand over Optimus' mangled form.

"Ironhide would be so disappointed in me, and he would have every right to be; I betrayed you." Ratchet whispered as Sideswipe rolled up putting a servo on Ratchet's shoulder armor.

"Lennox, Epps and even Mearing are going after the human sparkling, Ratchet." Sideswipe replied as Prowl walked up and sank to his knees.

"I didn't want this to happen, Optimus; forgive me I was so slagging stupid. He didn't want to fight anymore can you blame him? We took everything from him, he felt like he had nothing after that sparkling was taken away from him. I am responsible for his death, I should have never exiled him I destroyed our only Prime." Prowl replied as his helm hung low. "I murdered him, I murdered him." Prowl replied as it seemed like his strength was all let out and he sagged against Optimus' body.

The usually stoic second in command was now frantic, what had he done he had killed his leader. He might not have pushed him over that cliff physically; but he might as well have.

Suddenly the ground beneath them started to rumble, as a voice rumbled loud and clear startling all the Autobots.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MY CHILDREN? You are given peace and a chance to bring back Cybertron your home, and you allow your leader and Prime to offline himself. Every single one of you should be ashamed of yourselves; you should hide yourselves from my presence for what you've done. Optimus was finally happy, with the war ended he felt changed and then you exile him. Then those he protected turned and betrayed him, the only one who didn't leave him were Bumblebee, Sam and Carly and now that little sparkling." A thunderous voice replied.

Ratchet got to his knees.

"Primus, forgive us please; we will make this right somehow." Ratchet replied.

Silence…..

"You will be given one more chance my children to set right which was made wrong do not fail me…" Primus said as Optimus' body disappeared.

Jolt looked up; he tapped Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and pointed.

"Look….!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

They all looked as shooting out of the sky in full flying tech gear was Optimus Prime. There was a look of sheer determination on his face plates, his sparkling was in danger and needed him that was all he knew. He scanned the roads and saw his brother chasing the vehicle in front.

Optimus swooped down and grabbed the vehicle, and landed ripping open the top of the car and taking what he came for.

"DADDY….!" Beth cried. "You're alive, oh thank God you're alive!" she cried climbing onto his hand.

She touched his face, which automatically made him purr. He had his sparkling back, and that's all that mattered to him. They would never be separated again, that was all he knew; never again would they be separated from each other.

"You humans took my sparkling, WHY?" Optimus demanded.

Humans who were normally evil and dangerous; they were reduced to babbling idiots who ended up wetting their pants at the sight of Optimus Prime.

"…..S…he ….be…ar…" was Al Pissippio could say as Optimus snarled at him and reached for the teddy bear and scanned it, and sure enough inside was a small container of microfilm.

Optimus gave Lennox the microfilm.

"You are not taking my sparkling understand that she is mine I will not give her up not without a fight." Optimus remarked in a growl his optics flaring up in anger.

"Optimus, she is human you can't have her I'm sorry…" Lennox said firmly as Megatron looked at his brother shocked.

"You're online, brother; thank Primus!" Megatron exclaimed as he grabbed his brother.

"Look Optimus, let Carly and Sam adopt her then you can visit her." Lennox replied.

"You stupid insects, even after everything that has just happened; you still deny him his sparkling?" Megatron demanded of Lennox.

"I'm sorry Megatron, we have laws here on Earth he can't have her she is human." Lennox said. "Say goodbye to her Optimus, and then give her to me." Lennox remarked.

**(Optimus' POV)**

Was this why I was returned to be hurt once more, and have my sparkling taken from me. My spark raced with pain I looked at Beth my optics pleading with her. She was mine not anyone else's; she was my sparkling she belonged to me.

"Sweetspark…?" I whispered.

I went to hand her that teddy bear, but she stopped me.

"Keep him daddy, it's for you okay so you remember me, okay?" she whispered putting her little face near mine.

Like I could ever forget her, she was etched in memory banks forever.

"I love you sweetspark, please be good for Sam and Carly alright?" I said as I could feel my spark breaking yet again.

Perhaps I am not supposed to be happy after all; maybe I am supposed to just live my lonely life in exile. I gently handed Beth to Sam and Carly, she would be in good hands I headed for my brother's side. He looked at me like I had two helms instead of one.

"She is yours, why are you giving up?" Megatron demanded of me.

"Because some wars can't be won, this isn't my home I am not wanted anywhere I will stay online if that is Primus' wish for me to live in exile. But the humans are right, this is their world and she is human I have no right." I say.

"Finally he understands…" Mearing snaps.

I cringe and look back at Beth, I nod and wink at her and whisper I love you and she does the same. I transform and leave once more with a clearer understanding now; I am only wanted when I am needed.

I am stopped by Ratchet who pulls up cutting me off, my tires squeal as I come to a halt by him.

"Where are you going, Optimus?" he asks.

"I am in exile remember; I must leave and be by myself." I say softly.

It is then I see Prowl pull up, my spark jolts in my chest he is the new leader if he so sees I could have things go very bad right now. I transform and watch as he just stays there in vehicle form. He transforms and slowly walks up to me, he looks at me his optics misting.

This is a new development; he never gets emotional like this he is usually so stoic.

"Optimus Prime, sir I have been a fool I drove you to offline yourself and I am so sorry. I will understand if you do not forgive me, but please take over as leader once more I do not do it justice." Prowl said as I went to answer when I was stopped by Carly's screams.

I hurried over only to find my precious little sweetspark was not breathing something happened to her, but what I did not know.

Ooooooooooooo

Can anyone tell what will happen now? Where I am going with this lol

R & R


	12. Chapter 12 - Ending

Chapter 12

Optimus dropped to his knees making the ground shake; he used his holoform so he could hold Beth in his arms.

"Please sweetspark; please don't leave me…Please…." Optimus begged.

Silence…

Optimus sent all sorts of prayers to Primus pleading for her to be brought back. It however was funny how Primus worked as Optimus would soon learn. A bright pink glowing light started to shimmer all around Beth's body, as well as around Freckles body. Freckles changed first his flesh and fur body quickly changing into that of a metal cat. The change startled Charlotte Mearing and she jumped and fell right onto her butt, this causing Lennox and Epps to laugh slightly annoying her.

"Sorry mame…." Lennox mumbled.

"Stop with the mame, enough with the mame already…" she retorted.

Optimus ignored the humans; he was more concerned with the transformation going on with his sparkling. Beth was no longer human, she was a Cybertronian sparkling and as such she was now all of Optimus' responsibility now.

The glowing pink light became bigger and larger until it formed a much larger Cybertronian. It stared at the humans, anger clearly on its face. However when it spoke, its voice was thunderous hurting the humans ears.

"Optimus had come to your aid, and this is how you repay him trying to steal what rightfully belongs to him. The human sparkling had no one until Optimus came to her, she is now Cybertronian you have no say in the matter Earth creatures. Optimus and his Autobots will leave this planet, and go home where they are truly wanted. However two others will be given the choice to stay or leave Carly Spencer and Samuel James Witwicky you are given the chance to leave or stay." the being said.

Neither Sam nor Carly took anytime to answer, they knew where they belonged.

"We will go with them; that's where we belong." Sam and Carly said together.

Optimus felt so honored, as he saw another glowing light hit them. The two humans were engulfed in the light and when the light dimmed two new Cybertronians onlined.

"Wow, we're like you guys!" Sam said as the others smiled.

Optimus glanced down at his sparkling, he smiled.

"You deserve a new name little one let's call you GemStar." Optimus said.

GemStar clicked and chirped at her daddy.

"Optimus, let's go home." Megatron said.

"Optimus, there will be a surprise for both you and your brother once you go back to Cybertron. All those that perished here on earth will be given a chance to be on Cybertron once more. I believe they need no introductions, my friends."

Prima stepped aside as Jazz, Arcee; Flare up, Chroma, Mudflap, Skids, Wheeljack and a mech who needed no introduction… Ironhide.

"Hide…" Optimus went to his oldest and dearest friend.

Ironhide smirked and punched Prime in the back.

"We did it….!" Ironhide exclaimed as he looked at Megatron and walked up to him. "Welcome back the old Megatron." Hide said as he and Megatron shook hands shocking the humans.

The offlined Decepticons one by one appeared and headed into the ground bridge heading home. Optimus let the others go through first Megatron waited for his brother, as Optimus turned toward the humans.

"Perhaps, a word of caution if you learned to forgive and forget and learn to accept others for who and what they are instead of singling out those who are different. You treated my Autobots as monsters, because you did not understand us, if you took the time to get to know someone instead of judging, your planet would be so much better off. We will never trouble your planet; I apologize for what did happen here before." Optimus said as his brother put his servo around him and Optimus, Megatron along with GemStar went home to Cybertron.

Ooooooooooooo

The end


End file.
